


What's in a n[A]me?

by TheMaidofLight22



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaidofLight22/pseuds/TheMaidofLight22
Summary: 2B is the codename for a ruthless, cold, almost robotic assassin who is respected and feared in her gang YORHA.She is given a simple task...something that should have been as easy as breathing. Observe and destroy a Scanner named 9s who is not efficiently assisting the group.However something unthinkable happens...something that should have never occurred. She falls for her target.A Nier:Automata AU where the characters are humans and not androids. i'm sure this has been done before but I hope you enjoy it!Thank you for your support.DELAYED/ON HIATUS FOR NOW





	1. Chapter 1

Humanity was being held together by the strings of anger and deceit. In the aftermath of the alien invasion, betwixt the constant barrage of machine lifeforms humans were only concerned with surviving. The bodies of their enemies lay strewn in piles of sparking junk across the fallow earth.

The testaments of architecture, the beauty of mankind’s scientific mind, now slowly sank into the wastelands of soil and sand. Unrest filled the hearts of men.

It had become widely apparent that humanity was losing hope.

* * *

 

One day out of the rubble, a Commander rose above the chaos. She took charge with an iron fist, forming a gang of ruthless people named YORHA. What made any force fear them was the sheer fact that they acted almost robotic, destroying anything in their path with emotionless instinct.

How she ever accomplished such a daunting, near impossible task was lost to time itself. Many whispers and rumors came about the resistance forces…some claimed it was the calm demeanor of the commander. Some blamed magic…and some stated that the warriors of YORHA were machines themselves.

The resistance force had formed as a branch of the YORHA forces, and they brought back the emotion and life…reminding them that indeed they were human.

What set YORHA apart from them however was the tendency to name their warriors by codenames. “Operators” were considered those who would comb the outside world, and instructed others of precise targets and potential sources of food and water. Scanners were considered fodder for enemies and animals almost, seeing as they were usually meek and scrawny men and women who were only looking for a few scraps of meat or some clothes to wear.

And assassins, eliminators were the coldest of their forces. Among their ranks, one girl’s name would ring terror through entire camps. 2B…despite her small stature and soft features, she was a killer at heart. Relentless, almost cruel, she would cut down machine and man alike without thought.

* * *

 

 

She was also an odd enigma. She wore a dress that exposed part of her bust, with lovely patterns sewn into the edges of the skirt. She was balanced and moved seamlessly even with long boots that hugged her curvy thighs. 2B spoke in short, concise sentences…and usually didn’t initiate conversations without reason to. Her voice was heartless, and monotonous. Even her silvery hair seemed supernatural, almost as if she was artificial.

Many would often scoff at her for this, blaming the Commander for brainwashing her. Even her close friend, an operator lovingly called 6O, could not break her of her robotic mindset. But 2B often assured others, she was doing in accordance to her own wishes. She never let anyone stand in her way.

But things were going to change and shake her world.

* * *

 

 

It was a relatively normal assignment. One of Scanners was too absent-minded and was not completing tasks in an orderly, speedy fashion. 2B was ordered to eliminate him…a boy her age they had once code-named 9S. The last time he had been spotted was in the overgrown ruins of the nearby city, just across the desert from their broken abode. The district was barely being kept together in the heated sands and 2B was almost relieved to remove herself from the suffocating happy faces of neighbors and their children frolicking among ruined playgrounds.

She muttered to herself, “Why are they always so happy? The world is at it’s end and yet there they are…with all of their false hope.”

It made her almost jealous…it had been so long since she had known a genuine happiness. It was almost as if some kind of cruel god had reached out and snipped the cords of her brain…turning her into this…thing. With clenched teeth, she stomped to the barrier and placed her hand upon her hip.

The operator, 60 was busy typing away on a clunky machine, barely able to see the screen she was working upon. “Kinda sad you have to off this kid huh? Did you two ever meet?”

“Never saw him.” 2B quickly responded, crossing her arms, “Can we cut this meaningless conversation out? I have an assignment to complete.”

“Sheesh…lighten up would you? I was just saying. I think you guys would have been good friends. He’s got hair just like yours.”

2B cautiously glanced to her operator, looking at the swish of blonde that covered her scalp. Her crystal blue eyes almost reacted with an emotion, before she glanced back at the heavy iron gate that separated their base from the rest of the world.

“Looks like there’s a pretty clear path to the city today. Just a few bots. Don’t forget to take your Pod.”

2B sighed, turning around to a large metal cabinet. She wasn’t too fond of these things, Pods. They were meant once for medical assistance at the beginning of the war, but now they could talk and help provide communication between the world and the base. Data was collected and processed through them. And they were annoying…2B preferred the time before their introduction when she could aimlessly roam and finish her assignments in peace.

She knocked on the POD with her name underneath, and it floated into the sky before holding her long katana in a magnetic halo. “Pod 042 activated. Good morning 2B.”

“Don’t try to have a conversation with me. Let’s just get this over with.” She turned back to 6O sharply and crossed her arms, “Happy?”

6O pouted gently at the straight line that was her friend’s mouth. “Fine be like that. Don’t die out there. Try to be safe.”

* * *

 

 

2B stepped out into the emptiness of the desert, and sighed with relief once the gates were closed behind her. “Finally.” She effortlessly glided through the sand like a hawk on the wind, feeling free.

A few machines were unlucky enough to be in her path. Without a second thought, or a concern to whether or not they were hostile, 2B grasped the end of her blade and cut through them without flinching. Their skewered forms lie in the baking sun, dead eyes gazing into the cloudless sky.

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t long before the oil pipes showed up, guiding her back into the city. Slowly the earth became asphalt mixed with grass. How the world could shift so effortlessly from a dry, hot desert to a mild blustery city was still a mystery.

The target in question was apparently keeping close to places of information, old libraries and gardens. In a similar fashion to her previous assignments, she would gather knowledge about the target and watch him from afar. Sometimes for days she would go without food and water, only focusing to find her future victim.

But lucky for her this one did not seem as…intelligent as her previous targets. Within just twenty minutes of her scouting out the slowly crumbling buildings she heard a sound she thought almost didn't exist anymore. A melody…whistling…it was almost haunting. Lost in the sound, she almost found herself caught by the eyes of an average boy dressed in black who casually strolled down the street.

* * *

 

 

She hid herself in the shadows, but almost felt as if she could have hid behind a pole and not be noticed by his oblivious gaze. He was distracted by something, a melody he was trying to catch in the air by his off-key humming and whistling. It was true, 2B saw his hair shining with silvery glow in the light of the afternoon sun. He even had similar eyes, a light sapphire shade. His skin was soft, and his supple lips were constantly curled into a beaming smile. He wore the black of YOHRA’s units, although his fashion was modeled with a pair of awkward looking shorts.  “I wish I still had those records…” He told absent-minded to a nearby Pod that floated about him with a sword clutched in its grasp.

“They were quite enjoyable.” The black pod responded, in a feminine voice.

“Too bad those punks stole them from us.” He sighed while kicking up some of the dirt under his feet, “Well come on. It’s just about time for lunch. I managed to snag us a boar.”

The Pod gave him a thumbs-up and almost seemed to nod. “I saw that, very impressive Nines.”

He chuckled gently, and 2B felt something ping inside her. Deep inside her heart, it almost winced with pain at his soft, innocent face. Why did they send her to kill him? What had he done wrong? “Thanks Pod. If it wasn’t for you…I’m not sure how I would have made it this far.”  

“Let’s head on back.” He suggested and looked straight to the brush. 2B softly gasped, hoping he wasn’t staring at her. He reached out and she recoiled further back, praying there was no debris to trip over. She flinched slightly, but noticed he was drawing his fingers back. His eyes were wide as she noticed there was a caterpillar crawling along his palm now.

“Hey there little guy. Sorry to bother you. I just couldn’t help getting a closer look…you’re gonna turn into a moth someday. I look forward to seeing you fluttering about, I’ll leave the light on just for you.”

2B watched intensely as he placed the insect back onto the tree. The Scanner turned around and made his way into the distance.

 

* * *

 

 

The assassin stood up and stepped over, purposely crunching the leaf with the insect placed upon it hearing it squish inside her fist. She clenched her teeth, and tried to eliminate the bubbling empathy and sorrow coming from her core. She cursed her fate…cursed her sword…cursed everything.

She drew her blade and exhaled, gazing towards him with determination. She had to do this…she had to prove herself strong…but deep down she knew that somewhere she was still human.

2B had to destroy him. She would have to kill this innocent boy.

6O’s voice still echoed in her mind… ‘ _I think you guys would have been good friends_ ’.

“Stop it.” She instructed to herself, “Friends are for the weak. You are not weak. You can’t…let…anyone know.” She clenched her head softly and grumbled as the Pod pitched in. “Target is in range. Suggestion, destroy target as soon as…”

“I know!” She snipped back, a bit of a growl in her voice. The Pod almost seemed to back away from her. 2B sighed, “Let’s…observe him for a little longer. I want to know why YORHA wants him dead for myself.”

“Affirmative. Do as you see fit 2B.” The pod quietly floated behind her.

2B knew she was stalling for time…stalling to do the inevitable. She stared at the dead insect in her palm and watched its lifeless form for just a moment…trying not to linger on how the Scanner would look like after she was through with him. His face sunken and pale…blood leaking from his wounds…that previous little mouth of his still. She shook the image from her mind, and focused once more. She cautiously started to move towards the library, holding her breath just a little.

“Don’t become empathetic. Empathy leads to weakness. You can’t be weak. You can’t let…anything happen to you…like…”

A2. She wanted to say her name so badly, but even trying to think of her made flashbacks fly through her memory. She bit the inside of her cheek, slogging along.

“Think about the assignment. Get it over with. Get on with your life. “ She stopped herself, and hit the side of the library’s exterior with a tight gloved fist, “And for fuck’s sake 2B…don’t fall for your target again.”


	2. Three Little Pigs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2B tries to complete her mission...

2B entered the library, spacing herself far behind the target in question. She was confused by the interior…it looked as if someone had been up-keeping it. Not a centimeter of dust lined any shelf. It was so odd, it seemed like she had stepped back into time. Even the counters were kept tidy and organized. Everything was so…pristine.

The only thing that she wished for was a bit more light…how was anyone supposed to accomplish any kind of reading in the shadows?

Her silent question was answered when she spotted a glow emerging from a few shelves nearby. She ducked behind a nearby desk, only peaking out for a few moments.

The scanner, 9S was merrily running his fingers through the book spines. He carefully pressed his hands to one and pulled it out effortlessly.

Almost entranced by this odd Scanner, she dared to stick her head out just a little more. She watched him with a fascinated expression as he opened the pages. He read a few lines, then hummed and shrugged to his Pod. The Pod almost seemed to give a shake of its head in disapproval, “I don’t think that particular tale would be suitable for them.”

“Yeah maybe not a great idea.” He placed the book back and chewed on his knuckle with thought. After pacing for a moment, he snapped his fingers and rushed closer to where 2B sat.

She inhaled silently and held her breath as he dashed along the linoleum floors, his boots making heavy clacking sounds. She bit her lips softly, tasting a bit of blood as she clutched her katana by her side, gloved fists tight on its handle. She could hear him opening another book and a soft chuckle came from his throat, “I think this one is great.”

The Pod responded in a chipper voice, “Quite so!’

2B relaxed momentarily as she heard his footsteps becoming fainter. She flipped over the desk, standing on top of it. She watched the light of his Pod fade into the hallways and hurriedly began to follow.

 

* * *

 

 

She followed the guiding beam until it stopped and she nearly walked in on him as he was turning around. 2B slammed herself against the wall next to the door, preparing her weapon. 9S barely even noticed, as he nestled himself into a pile of hay.

And without warning, he began to speak. “Once upon a time…there were three little pigs.”

Confused, as he began to ramble along and read with the ancient fairy tale, she stepped inside. At first she cautiously approached, standing just a few feet behind him. Neither him nor his Pod seemed to notice her.

She felt her heart swell a little as she saw a few lifeforms at his feet. A boar, nursing a few of its small piglets. He went on and on, even making voices for the different characters in a cartoonish manner.

All of the knowledge that 2B had of wielding a sword seemed to leave her, as she was entertained slightly by the almost idiotic tale of pigs trying to escape the evil jaws of the malicious wolf. But 9S was so invested in this story…and he told it with such vigor to a bunch of animals who could barely comprehend anything beyond surviving.

2B nearly didn’t notice the tale coming to an end. She quickly backed out of the room and turned around the corner and tucked herself behind a broken vending machine. 9S luckily moved right past her hiding location, and whistled.

 

* * *

 

She once again tracked him into a kitchen. He pouted as he stood at a long table, looking at the corpse of a freshly killed pig. “I feel like such a hypocrite…” He admitted to his Pod.

“You have to eat to keep your strength up.” The Pod reassured, and pat his back. 2B cocked her eyebrow at her own Pod, almost warning it to stay far away.

Blood never seemed to bother 2B…but seeing 9S try to carve away the flesh from the skin and bone was almost…painful. He cringed and cried, almost sobbing as the Pod continued to guide him with gentle almost motherly instruction. After he managed to get enough for his meal, he sat down at a hearth. With dried tears staining his otherwise beautiful face, he started to strike flint in the pile of dried wood and kindling.

2B watched with a tinge of jealousy as he cooked his kill and consumed it greedily. Her stomach lurched around, and she tried her hardest to silent its eager cries.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, he retired to a small couch nearby. 2B waited in a separate room while he fell deeper into slumber. She pondered his existence to her own partner, “He just…lives life. Like a normal person did…before the wars started.”

“Analysis: He finds pleasure in enjoying the activities he has set himself up to.”

“Well…hopefully he enjoyed his last day.” She grabbed her katana from the Pod’s grasp and exhaled a long breath. She stepped into the open room. It was…cozy. The heat was still present in the fireplace, the smell of the cooked boar still remained. There were silky red curtains covering the glow of the moon and stars outside. She didn’t have time to notice the window was slightly cracked, bringing in a warm breeze.

 

* * *

 

 

And 9S was shirtless. Her eyes stared at his pale, skinny form. He looked so…frail. A wound was healing on his left side…she pondered if that came from the boar hunt. It was jagged and uneven, unintentionally made. For a moment, 2B watched him breathe…his chest rising and falling. These would be his last breaths…wouldn’t they?

In and out each breath he took seemed to drag longer than the next. His eyes shut in peace. She took the hilt of her katana, and held it tighter than ever before.

Breath in. She lifted the katana above her head, both hands encircled around its base. Breathe out. He shuffled, and groaned in his sleep.

Her heart sunk at the yawn that came after that. He pat around in his sleep and clutched onto a nearby pillow. He tightly snuggled it against his chest and almost put his lips to it.

2B couldn’t do it. She stood, just watching him breathe and sleep. She should have sent the sword through his chest ages ago.

Just slam them down.

One quick motion.

Get it over with.

 

* * *

 

 

Tears were starting to stream down her face. She choked back the sobs that wanted to escape from her throat. He was just a boy. Trying to live. Trying to enjoy his life.

Breath in, breath out. The curtains blew in a harsh wind, exposing the light of the moon. It glinted off her sword as she lowered it to her side, covering her eyes and trying to wipe away the weakness.

9S awoke, and stared with both fear and admiration for the strange and otherworldly figure in front of him. A woman, around his age, built like a goddess with silvery hair holding her face. Was he still dreaming?

 

* * *

 

 

2B’s hand moved from her eyes, and she saw him looking at her. For a moment, the two stared each other down silently. It was intimidating…but also somewhat magical. She felt herself inch backwards with a gasp as he held his hand out, arm outstretched.

“Are…you real?”

She bore her sword. “Take out your weapon.”

“W…What?”

“Take out your weapon. I am assassin 2B! If you do not take it out, I will kill you where you stand!”

Without questioning anymore, 9S grabbed his own sword from his Pod’s gravity pull. 2B felt herself hurt deeper, seeing the sword was almost the exact same model.

“Exchange blows with me, and earn your death Scanner!”

“Wait…We don’t have to do this! Please…I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me.” She assured and lunged at him.

 

* * *

 

 

Shockingly, the Scanner model was a worthy opponent. They clashed with each other in the soft glow of midnight, the moon glinting off their blades as they performed their deadly dance. 2B thoughtlessly attacked him, wondering where his raw strength and skill seemed to stem from. Perhaps he was just trying to survive, so he could enjoy another day of reading to his animals.

She watched his face, it reflected fear and determination. He was too focused to say anything, which was a relief. But he breathed heavier now, and mostly defended himself from her attacks. A few times he dove out, almost as if to warn her to back off. But she was not intimidated in the slightest, relentlessly shelling out blow after blow.

2B didn’t want to do this…deep down she wanted to stop. But her muscles continued to move, continued to strike.

 

 

* * *

 

Until her sword caught his arm, and he yelled out with an unholy cry. It filled her ears and she found her stomach dropping. A deep wound was now embedded on his beautiful skin, the crimson red flowing down the white of his elbow like melted rose petals on freshly fallen snow.

9S clamped his fingers down on it, trying to do anything to stop the blood from gushing out in waterfalls. 2B felt herself backing up. Tears stung the corners of her eyes. He still approached, giving a painful but gentle smile. “It’s okay. You were told by YORHA to get rid of me right? Cause I’ve stayed here…I haven’t been useful to them. I’m so sorry…I just got caught up in the peace…the quiet.”

“Shut up…” 2B demanded, holding the tip of her blade to his chin. He felt himself wince a bit, but then placed his throat against it.

“I’m okay with this now. If you need to do this…I’m okay with this. And even by the hands of such a lovely woman…”

2B felt herself flustered now, angry beyond words. She roared, and sunk the end of the blade into the wall nearby. She took it out, and slammed her fist against his cheek.

“I hope you bleed to death!” She snapped as he fell onto the ground. He coughed a bit as she stepped over his frail form.

 

* * *

 

 

She knew he wouldn’t. The cut upon closer inspection wasn’t as bad as she had initially thought. She cursed internally.

2B knew…she was holding back. She didn’t want to hurt him. She slammed her fist into her skull and yelled aloud at herself once she exited the library.

Tomorrow for sure.

This could not continue.


	3. Taking Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2B seeks the help of an old friend...the leader of the Resistance.  
> Through swallowed pride, the two devise a plan to help take control of what seems to be a hopeless situation.

2B could never recall a more embarrassing and panic-inducing situation than the Commander dialing her when the sun was starting to peak over the horizon. The Pod buzzed loudly, and the screen popped out, showing nothing but a pair of headphones as the symbol they were connected.

“2B…” The voice came in and out, fuzzing. 2B slammed her palm against the Pod’s body a few times, praying that she could short circuit it with will alone. Sadly that was not the case…if anything she made it better.

“This is the Commander. Any sign of your target?”

“I’m observing for him at this very moment.” She lied, face expressionless. She was glad the screen was disconnected, otherwise the Commander might sense the rise of blood rushing to her face. 2B was never more grateful that she could lie without a falter in her tone.

“Have you initiated combat?”

“Negative. Target is extremely dangerous. He has armed himself with a multitude of firearms…and his set up is barely impregnable. I have to observe the situation.”

“Do you have an estimated time 2B? This mission was not intended to take more than  few days.”

“Give me…a week.”

“Do you perhaps need backup?”

Please…anything but that. Somewhere deep inside her still human heart she wanted him alive. Wanted to be with him more.

“No. Do not waste the effort Commander. I am capable of handling him on my own.” She dug deep into her bank of excuses trying to come up with something. Ass-kissing? Pleading? She smirked, “Unless you doubt my abilities?”

“No I never…”

“And Commander…I would rather you let me fall in battle then my sisters. Please. We do not need another…” She was still shaky when she thought of it, the pain in her chest flared significantly even at the faintest similarity to the words she finally uttered, “A2…”  

Hearing the sorrow in her tone, the Commander was silent. “I grant you one week 2B. But if you find you cannot complete the mission, or I do not hear back from you by that time I will be sending additional troops. Do not fail me. 9s is dangerous and could compromise our entire mission.”

“I will not fail you commander.”

“Good. Glory to Mankind.”

It was a dumb, unnecessary remark. But lately the Commander had required her troops to droll on this strange abomination of a statement. 2B softly nodded, despite her superior not being able to see. “Affirmative. Glory to Mankind.”  

The silver-haired assassin grumbled, finding a spare rock to kick. She had miscalculated the size and ended up only stubbing it, holding it while cursing under her breath.

“Unit 2B is under distress.”

“No shit!” She scowled at her Pod, shaking a fist at it, “I have seven days from now to try and figure out what I’m even going to do.”

“Proposal: 2B has acquired emotions towards the boy.”

“Emotions are prohibited.” She repeated herself once more. She couldn’t open up, couldn’t possibly let someone else in her heart. 2B stared at her hands, trying to prevent the flashbacks of blood, the reaching of A2’s hand upon her cheek…the sword in her chest…the rain pouring down around them.

A thunderstorm was swelling in the distance. “Pod…where is the resistance camp located?”

“Resistance camp location marked on map. Query: Why attend a rebellion…?”

Before it could even finish, she snapped her head at the machine and it almost flinched in response. “Pod. Do not speak of this to anyone. That’s an order.”

“Affirmative.”

* * *

 

 

2B began to saunter towards the river, the fingers of its water spreading wide into the city. It dipped and curved into the valley towards the abandoned mall. 2B stopped for a moment, admiring the bridge connecting two masses of land together. Occasionally a fish could be seen flitting about in the shockingly clear liquid under her feet. Following its stream, she managed to located a plethora of waterfalls gently dipping over the edge of a cliff dais. A small opening, conspicuous and cleverly hidden in plain sight was the entrance to the Resistance Camp.

2B was very familiar with the local community here…she had been illegally saved by Anemone the leader after the fall of her comrade. While on missions to the city, 2B often came to visit. Conversations never went extremely far…as Anemone was usually quite busy with attending to her duties as leader.

It was almost ironic. The Resistance camp was set up to overthrow members of Yorha who invaded the city…and yet here 2B was on mutual ground with their leader. All because of one unfortunate night…and it seemed ever since then when she sought her help there was always a rainstorm.

* * *

 

 

2B looked deeply at the door of Anemone's living quarters. She took in a deep breath and swallowed her pride. She released all the air from her lungs and rapped her knuckles on the door.

It wasn’t long before she was ushered inside, minimal greetings were needed with someone of such familiarity. She sat down on the edge of the couch, unable to relax even when offered a steaming hot cup of tea with its own dish.

“I haven’t seen you tense in such a long time.” The leader gently prodded while she sat in the chair closest to her own personal table. It was piled with paperwork and requests, but she set it aside for just a few moments. “What seems to be the matter?”

2B could deny her voice but her body spoke in novels, almost as if to spite her intentions of a casual conversation. She closed her crystal eyes and explored her inner thoughts. It was time. She knew it and it almost seemed like the universe was telling her…she needed help.

 

* * *

 

 

She edged as close to her friend as possible, without her rear ending up on the floor. A pleading look spread across her face, and she bowed her head, “Anenome. I need your advice.”

For a moment, the leader was baffled. She was just about to reach for another sip of her tea but found her arm now frozen. Cocking her eyebrows, she leaned towards 2B and closely examined her. “Who are you and what have you done with 2B?”

2B wasn’t sure how to answer. Anemone leaned back with a chuckle. “You could have always come to me for help. I’m not sure why you waited even this long to do so.”

The assassin continued to gaze towards her shoes, until she felt her friend’s fingertips raise her chin. The leader gave a very welcoming smile, “What is the matter?”

“I feel conflicted. Yorha…they want me to destroy someone that is seemingly innocent.”

“Who is this other person.”

“You might not even know them….but it is a rouge unit by the name of 9S.”

Anemone's eyes lit up. “Oh I do know him. A very sweet young man.”

2B groaned. The leader paused her excitement, looking now a bit distraught. “Did they state why?”

“They didn’t say anything specific. They just told me he was dangerous and a threat to the mission, and needed to be executed. But when I tried to…I just didn’t have it in me. Every time before…every time there was something like this. I could always handle it.”

“Not with A2.”

2B was suddenly there now, in front of A2’s body. The mess of machinery that had been inserted into her spine was now a tangled mess. Electricity sparked down her still body, almost as if to bring back the life in her fading eyes. It had been just one solid slice, a mercy kill almost to end the misery of the experiments.

The rain began to splatter outside on the ground, creating a symphony of singing metal along rooftops.

* * *

 

2B was shaken from it gently by her friend’s words and tried to follow her closely. “I think they do fear him…but not for what you may think. You obviously see he is frail…not capable of truly inflicting harm to others. But it is his mind, and his ingenuity that has their attention. He could easily see the true meaning of your group.”

2B could not deny it. The Commander had openly told her…she wanted a more evolved human. A2 had been one of the first to be experimented on…her dear friend…her lover. 2B had been the one sent to put her down once she went haywire. The Operators even were starting to become assimilated…with those damn masks.

“She wants to turn us into a bunch of robotic freaks.”

“Not robotic. Cyborgs…androids maybe even if it gets too far…” Anemone sighed and sat back in her seat. She pondered for a moment, and put her hands upon her knees. “2B…why do you still follow them?”

“I have nowhere else to go.”

“There is a castle in the Forest.”

“What?” She sat up a bit, “What do you mean? Castle?”

“It’s there. Technology has a difficult time thriving there…almost as if nature has tried to swallow signals. But you could escape there. With the boy.”

It almost seemed too good to be true. “Why didn’t you say something earlier?”

“You never asked about it. Never really…talked to me. I thought things were okay.”

“What they are doing is wrong. I cannot deny it any longer. If…if I can save someone from being her guinea pig then…I’ll do it.”

“Okay but you’re going to need a pair of keys. The entrance has been sealed. There’s a machine that is a relic among corpses. He will not harm you. Tell him that I sent you. I cannot tell you where he is…but if you go to the abandoned amusement park you will find him.” She gave her a wry smile, “Do you understand?”

2B nodded, and nearly jumped out towards the door but the rumble of thunder made her instantly retreat. “Please…stay here for tonight. The boy will be okay. He is more than capable of surviving.”

 She sat down more firmly into the seat, hanging her head. “I…hurt him badly.”

“It will heal. I promise you.” The leader pat her shoulder and stood up, stretching a bit.

* * *

 

2B watched her every move and errant twitch as Anemone picked up the leftover plates. “The commander wants to get back with me in a week…”

“That’s plenty of time. You and 9s can devise a clever plan.”

She felt her gut twist a little. Trying to work with a supposed enemy? He was a mighty foe to exchange blows with, even if he was a little weaker than her. “Will he even want to work with me? After we fought?”

“Humans are strange creatures. We can be wooed by a pretty face, a breathtaking song and brought to tears by the idea of an everlasting, ever-loving invisible God. We do things to make ourselves seem unforgettable yet in time…that’s just what we are. He will forgive you. In fact, who knows? From what I have encountered with him…he is not the brightest.”

She set the dishes away and turned to 2B once more, “But he has a lot of faith.”

“He will never be A2.” She could tell what Anemone was implying…and was getting increasingly uncomfortable. How could he be? She was perfect…a wonderful dueling partner…a thoughtful explorer…a tough yet kind woman. He was some little kid lost in a fantasy world where pigs could be sentient…lost in the pages of books and the Old World.

“I don’t think he should be either. A2 was special to you. But she is gone now. Nobody will ever replace her. But maybe that’s not what you need right now.”

2B scoffed. She wasn’t starting to make sense. “Should have kept my mouth shut.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” The leader inched closer to her friend, giving her a hug from the side. 2B reluctantly accepted it, almost enjoying the company of another. She didn’t have to be formal or stiff here.  The warmth they shared proved to her that even now, in the depths of despair, she was still a person and to be cared for.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t want to be the Commander’s dog any longer.” 2B determined. “I will save this one.”

  
Anemone beamed and nodded with approval, “ That’s the spirit. I’m proud of you baby girl.”

“First thing in the morning, I shall…do what I can to mend my error.”

“Do what you can. Don’t push it. Just try and be gentle. Now get some rest. It’s been a hard day for you.”

2B wasn’t sure what she meant by that, all she had done was traversed here and spoken with her. And being gentle? That wasn’t exactly her preferred strategy but…it was worth attempting. The now rouge assassin placed herself flat on the couch, soaking up the comfort…and once the blanket was placed around her body the instincts of her body were starting to get the better of her.

She would not let another A2 happen. She would save 9S, against all orders…they would be freed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anemone is hard to spell and to pronounce when you read it aloud   
> >w>


End file.
